


i believe in you

by obturadorearen (revabhipraya)



Series: #Octoberabble2018 [16]
Category: Glasslip (Anime)
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, Hurt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 11:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16408040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/obturadorearen
Summary: Kepercayaan Hiro ... yang dipermainkan.





	i believe in you

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: GLASSLIP © glasslip project. Tidak ada keuntungan material apa pun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

Soal menaruh kepercayaan kepada orang, sepertinya bukan Hiro jagonya.

Ada batas tipis antara menyukai dan memercayai yang tampaknya tidak dapat Hiro lihat. Hiro suka, berarti ia percaya. Seperti ia menyukai Sachi dan secara otomatis memercayai semua perkataan gadis itu. Entah itu pendapatnya mengenai suatu hal, rekomendasinya atas novel lama, ataupun ajakannya untuk membuat suatu kegiatan. Hiro akan percaya saja.

Makanya saat Sachi bilang ingin pergi ke pantai bersama Touko, Yuki, dan Yanagi, tidak ada setitik kecurigaan pun di dalam hati Hiro. Ini pasti sama seperti permintaan-permintaan Sachi sebelumnya, bukan?

"Hari ini Touko dan David pergi ke pantai," ujar Sachi setengah menggumam.

"... jadi kamu ingin mengganggu mereka."

"Iya."

Saat itulah Hiro sadar bahwa rasa percayanya pada Sachi―bahkan mungkin rasa sukanya―telah dimanfaatkan.


End file.
